<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Kitchen Chat by LadyDrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124860">Midnight Kitchen Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace'>LadyDrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Connor have a little talk and a hug in the kitchen after sleeping together for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Kitchen Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely random scene that I might have made a part of a bigger fic, but I never got around to it, so now I'm posting it. I'd imagined it would be something like maybe an office worker AU or something, but you can make of it what you will. </p><p>I could have tagged it a christmas thing too, but I didn't think that one mention of mistletoe really warranted it. </p><p>Unbetaed, but decently typo-checked. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe that worked,” Connor says, voice almost a whisper in Hank’s dark kitchen as he pauses in the doorway. Hank looks up from the bowl of cereal he’s been eating in the dark, the only light coming from a nearby streetlight outside, casting tantalizing shadows across his body, and only his boxers concealing anything from the weak light.</p><p> </p><p>God, he makes Connor feel dizzy from all the ways he’s <em>there</em>, alive, masculine and core-strong, yet also soft and worn and <em>warm</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hank asks. Connor can’t decipher his expression, but his voice is sweet and a little sleepy, and Connor wants to wrap it around himself.</p><p> </p><p>“The mistletoe. After all those months of practically throwing myself at your feet, I can’t believe it was mistletoe that finally got us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hank huffs a warm laugh and takes another spoonful of cereal. “That wasn’t it. Though it did help make your point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm hm,” Hank hums, eating a few more bites. “Not sure where it went wrong, but you somehow never got around to telling me you wanted to <em>date</em> me and not just hook up in a broom closet.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor feels his jaw drop. “I asked you out on a date! That was the first thing I tried!”</p><p> </p><p>Hank laughs again, and it curls around Connor’s bare skin like a caress. “Connor, you asked me out literally two hours after meeting me. I thought it was a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how Connor wants to argue that point, and argue it <em>fiercely</em>. But, thinking back on it, that impression does have some merit. “Oh. Well, damn it,” he mutters to himself, while Hank puts his bowl into the sink with a warm, amused huff of breath. “I suppose in that light it makes sense,” he continues. “I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression.”</p><p> </p><p>Hank turns around and leans casually back against the kitchen counter again. “Hey, I’m just sorry I was dim as fuck and didn’t take you up on it. We could’ve been doing this for like a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Connor sighs, and doesn’t need more incentive than Hank holding his arms open in order to walk into them and immediately feel completely safe and happy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a brave man,” Hank says, and Connor gets ready to counter whatever new self-depreciating thing Hank is about to bring up. “Leaving the bedroom naked.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, now, that’s a whole different story. “Why?” Connor purrs. “Are you worried about my honor?” He tilts his head up for a kiss, and Hank grants him one, slow and sweet before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, your junk. If Sumo wakes up, then you better get ready for cold dog nose on your dick.”</p><p> </p><p>That… is indeed a scenario that hadn’t occurred to Connor. But Sumo is still snoring away in his dog bed, so hopefully that won’t become an issue.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well. If that happens, I’ll simply use you as a shield.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course. That’s all I am to you. A meat shield.”</p><p><br/><br/>Connor nods, fighting a smile. “Correct. A really nice and meaty shield against loneliness and cold.”</p><p><br/><br/>“… is that your backwards way of saying I’m good company?”</p><p><br/><br/>“And possessing a naturally high body temperature, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hank snorts. “Careful, I might swoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope not, especially since you’re now refueled. In the future you should really tell me if you start feeling faint during-”</p><p><br/><br/>“You stop that sentence right there, or else.”</p><p> </p><p>Connor grins. “Or else what?” He seeks out Hank’s eyes, and the light from the street shines in them like tiny gemstones through the gossamer curtain of his shaggy hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Or I won’t protect you when Sumo comes in for sniff.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would never,” Connor says, making sure to sound as smug as possible. After the victory of tonight he can’t help but feel it’s warranted. He got his man, <em>finally</em>. “You like me too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Hank is quiet for a minute, just looking at him, studying him and eventually leaning in for another slow kiss. “Fuck me, I do. Far, far too much,” Hank says against his lips, and while Connor would argue against that as well, he doesn’t want to break the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, now that he finally has Hank in his grasp, there’ll be time later. All the time in the world to convince him that this is good and that he deserves love, and that no matter how hard he tries to convince the world that he’s an unlovable prick, Connor will never be fooled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to bed,” Connor says instead, and Hank does, without argument.</p><p> </p><p>Sumo doesn’t even twitch an ear as they close the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>